Cornered Scorpion and Broken Horn
by 6cartercharlie6
Summary: His special day was really exhausting, but even so, Milo of the Scorpio had a fun with his fellows. Only one, small and surely seductive present from one of his friends almost destroyed his life.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Happy Birthday, Milo of the Scorpio!**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: All credits for Aldebaran's girl in Milo's bedroom goes to my dear friend, Nica-angel. Thank you :*  
**_

* * *

_**Cornered Scorpion and Broken Horn  
**_

Milo, the Scorpio Gold Saint entered his bedroom, stretching strongly his muscular, tanned body. This day was really tiring for him, full of many activities he should do, was forced to do but mostly didn't want to do. Just after he woke up, he was called by the Great Pope for a talk, then he was send for a short mission to Canada, when one of the Silver Saints were stationed. After his return he was asked by Aiolia to be one of the witnesses of a final exam for the Leo's disciple. It wouldn't be so tiring, if that brat, who was supposed to be a new Saint of Southern Cross, wouldn't overdo it and wouldn't destroy some part of the coliseum. So he was asked to help with cleaning this whole mess, even if the whole job should do the maker of this chaos. And just after he took quick shower, to wipe the whole sweat from his body, he was called again to the coliseum, because it seemed Kanon and Saga had the quarrel they wanted to solve with fighting.

Milo had no idea what happened between them this time, but he really didn't want his two best friends killing each other in the front of the mob. He knew Kanon and Saga for many years already and he knew that if they were arguing so much to start a fight, it meant something serious happened, however any reason was enough to finish everything with bloody fight. He could understand some punches between them, some hits and harsh words, but not the fight for real. Not like they were sworn enemies that wanted to kill each other for a long time already. So, he spent most of his evening on negotiating with them and trying to stop the bloodshed, that was about to happen soon.

Not to mention, that hour later he was brought to the Gemini Temple by twins – now completely reconciled and acting like nothing happened at all – for a small birthday party they make for him. Another two hours passed before he managed to sneak out of the party that with every minute was bigger and bigger, thanks to the Saints, gathering one after another. Of course he had fun with them for these two hours – he really treasured his fellows and friends, but he was too exhausted this day to be with them any longer. He didn't bother himself with taking their gifts with himself. He was sure they would be in good care, under the protection of Saga and Kanon. He could pick his presents tomorrow, but right now he wanted only to sleep.

And on the top of that, Camus was on mission since a few days and there was no certainty he would be able to come back today. He was little disappointed with that fact, even if he know, Camus would do everything to be at time. Beside it wasn't Aquarius' fault for being sent for such a long mission. It was Pope Shion, who was giving them orders, according to their capabilities, and there was no way the Gold Saint of Athena would not fulfill his duty. Milo knew that. He would never dare to refuse to fulfill his duty, even if it meant leaving Camus alone in his birthday.

However he was a little disappointed. For the whole day he was hoping, Camus would be back before the midnight.

He walked over the big terrarium, looking for his beloved scorpion he was given last year. It was gift from his lover, Camus – big arachnid with blue abdomen. He loved that scorpion, for this whole year it got twice bigger because of the care of Milo and Camus. It was soft creature, like its species loving peaceful life. For these whole months it sting Milo only once, and it was only accidentally. Right now this blue arachnid was so attached to its owner, that every time Milo was entering the bedroom, it was walking over the glass and tapping the wall in the greeting.

He opened the terrarium and petted the scorpion with a smile.

"How are you, Madame?"

He named it Madame, since it was female and was always proudly raising her sting to show everyone. Especially when Milo was showing her to others Saints, she was walking on his arm, with proudly raising her blue sting, like she wanted everyone to be amazed by it. And she never let anyone to touch her, if it wasn't Milo. Even Camus had to corrupt her with some snack before touching her without fear of being hit by the sharp sting.

Milo managed only to pull his hand out of the terrarium when the soft, romantic music reached his ears. He looked around almost jumping from the happiness, because he was sure his Camus wanted to make another surprise, but his eyes met not the dark, blue depths he expected, but the dark, brown eyes he never saw before.

On his big bed, reserved only for him and Camus was lying tall, smooth girl, with tanned skin, big brown eyes and long, almost black hairs, falling at her small shoulders with cascade. Her lips were big, marked with a delicate tone of red; her lashes were pretty long and dense. Her face was really pretty and seemed to be really fragile, her smile was seducing. The looks she was sending made Milo to feel the warmth inside his body. She had only a few clothes, barely covering everything she could offer. Her pretty long legs were crossed in her ankles, starting with small fingers, and ending under skirt with a side cut, showing her smooth tight.

He gulped, blushing a little. It was the first time a woman was lying in _his_ bed; a woman dressed like _that_.

It took him a long while to be able to talk. But this long while was enough for him to back to his senses. Whoever made this joke, it wasn't funny.

"What are you doing here? Do you know that it is dangerous to sneak into the Gold Saint's bed?"

She smiled, seducing. But it didn't have such an effect on him. He wasn't interested in woman. He loved Camus and only _his_ body was able to make him greedy and excited.

But his eyes slipped from her face, against his will and landed on her chest, barely covered by ethereal material. And then he frowned, reading the delicate description on clothe: "Happy birthday" and the sign of the Taurus constellation.

He sighed pretty long. Actually only Kanon and Saga knew he and Camus were couple for a long time already. His other fellows were certain he never made love. Time to time he heard stupid comments of DeathMask, laughing at him that he would be never able to have any girlfriend, or Aiolia, worrying about his sexuality. But he never felt the need of telling them how it was in the reality. Only their four knew – he, Camus and twins.

So, when he discovered who send this girl, he wasn't so surprised about that. After all, they were worried about him

He laughed delicately.

"You should go home. I'm not sure what Aldebaran wanted you to do, but it won't happen."

This time she chuckled slightly and slowly stood up from the bed, almost showing everything she had under her skirt, walked over him and with delicate smile on her lips, she stroked his cheek, at the same time being sure her left breast, with already hard nipple would touch his torso.

"You really should go home already, girl," Milo said firmly, putting his hands in her arms, trying to push her away.

"You don't have to be so shy…" she whispered with really seductive voice.

It Milo wouldn't be in such an idiotic situation, he would say she had really nice voice. Her big eyes from such a short distant were more brown than he thought, her lips really tempting and seemed to be soft. Even as someone interested only with his beloved Camus he had to say she was beautiful. If he would be alone, surely he would take this opportunity.

But he had his beloved Camus and the body of Aquarius was enough for him.

"I'm not shy. Just don't need something like this. I already have partner."

She laughed resonantly, and before he managed to stop her, she raised her leg, wrapped it round his hip and kissed him in his lips.

He pushed her away instantly, getting really angry. Why she wasn't able to understand, that he didn't _want _this?

"I see you didn't miss me at all, Milo," the cold voice filled the bedroom.

Aquarius Camus was standing in the entrance of Milo's bedroom, looking at him with cold eyes and holding small box, decorated with fragile, red ribbon.

Camus, I…" Milo started, quickly walking away from the girl that had a little confused look on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Milo. Have fun," added Camus emotionlessly, avoiding the bright blue eyes, putting his present on small table and leaving.

"Camus, wait!" Milo said, rushing after him. "Look what have you done!" he said to the girl, just before disappearing in the shadows of his Temple. Almost instantly he hit something that made a loud noise.

Kanon and Saga stopped in the front of him, looking really pale.

"It seemed we didn't make it in time," sighed Kanon, observing Milo's face, when Saga followed the Aquarius Saint.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Scorpio

"We wanted to stop Camus from entering and warn you, but it seemed we were too late. Camus some time ago passed through our Temple, where we were still partying with the rest of the Gold Saints. And just after he left, that idiotic bull said that maybe someone should stop Camus from coming here, because he gave you a girl for the whole night as a present," explained Kanon. "I have no idea how someone could be so irresponsible…" he added under his nose, cursing quietly the Second Guardian of the Sanctuary.

"Ugh, later I will break his horns for that. But now I have to go after Camus," Milo said and run after his lover.

He met him at the stairs heading to the Sagittarius Temple, where he was standing with really pale face, talking with Saga. When Camus noticed the Scorpio, he gave him really cold look, making a move, like he wanted to leave immediately.

"Camus, wait please!" he walked over his lover. "Saga, just leave us."

"Are you sure? I could help,' offered the Gemini Saint.

"No need."

Saga nodded and in one second he disappeared.

Milo gulped and looked at his lover.

"It is just a big misunderstanding, Camus," he started.

The Aquarius Saint raised his one eyebrow in the act of the doubt.

"Oh, really?" he asked ironically. "So, you want to say there was no girl in your bedroom who kissed you, Milo?"

"Exactly, Camus, _she_ kissed me! I pushed her away instantly!" said Milo, looking at his beloved with hope. Camus was smart man, there was no way he would completely believe in what he saw, right? "Just… I returned to my Temple and she was there. It is doing of Aldebaran, he 'gave' her as a present. You are aware that he doesn't know about us, so he thought it would be a good idea. It is not like I brought her here and wanted to have sex with that girl, Camus! Believe me."

Camus snorted, but less ironically. He frowned. Indeed, he saw Milo pushing her away instantly after that kiss, but…

"Well, she had really meaningful pose in the front of you," murmured coldly the French. "It isn't something she would be able to do without you not wanting it."

Milo sighed. Cursed Taurus!

"She just walked over and didn't want to understand that she should go home. What should I do, throw here by force? She was an unarmed woman, not the female Saint, Camus! I wanted to be as delicate as it was possible and she just used this opportunity," answered the young Saint, frustrated more and more. "Camus, darling, do you really think I would be able to betray you? Have sex with someone else? Camus, I love you, how could you think so low about me?"

Camus gulped at these words. Milo always was so honest and innocent, his eyes were so pure. And the Aquarius was sure he loved him pretty much. So, practically there was no way the Scorpio would do to him something so horrible.

He sighed with the relief.

"I'm sorry, Milo. Just… When I saw you…"

"I know and I understand. Don't worry," Milo smiled and encircled his arms around the French. Oh, how much he loved to have this body in his arms! This cold, muscular but at the same time slim body that was making him to feel shivers of happiness! He couldn't even imagine what would happen to him, if Camus wouldn't believe his words! "But it is actually our shared fault, Camus. We never told them about us."

Camus chuckled.

"Well, I think it is the damn time to do that, if we don't want another surprise like that. Believe me, I wouldn't be so delicate with that woman and would froze that poor girl before she would get to me," he murmured, placing a hot kiss on the lips he really loved.

"I think we already should tell them," agreed Milo, smiling as well and capturing these wonderful lips in a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

The next day Taurus Aldebaran woke up with a really big headache. He couldn't remember how he landed in his own bed; he couldn't even remember when he lost his consciousness on the party. He only could remember Kanon and Saga returning from the Scorpio Temple after stopping Camus from entering it as well. And since then everything started to be really blurry. He knew he drunk a lot of beer and wine. This party was so fun, that he wasn't even controlling what and how much he was drinking.

But right now it didn't have the matter; he only wanted to take some medicine for hangover and go to the Scorpio Temple to ask how much Milo liked his birthday present.

With a long yawn he entered the main hall, and froze, looking at the pedestal, where his Gold Cloth of the Taurus was standing proudly.

He blinked a few times. He even rubbed his eyes, thinking that maybe he was still asleep. He shook his head. Closed his eyes and opened them again.

But it didn't disappear. This nightmare was still there.

His beloved Gold Cloth of the Taurus Constellation, shining proudly in the morning light was profaned. His sacred Horns he was always proud of, were gone.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!"

He didn't notice his fellows, Saga and Kanon laughing quietly in the shadows, when Aldebaran was crying over completely fine Gold Cloth…


End file.
